


Dudgeon

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [486]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs' reaction to the Boone case.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reinadefuego](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 08/30/2000 for the word [dudgeon](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/08/30/dudgeon).
> 
> dudgeon  
> A state or fit of intense indignation;resentment; ill humor -- often used in the phrase "in high dudgeon."
> 
> This is a bonus drabble(not one of the three I normally post) for ayasmert who thinks everyone should beware of messing with Gibbs' family.
> 
> This is also for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #186 Episode Related.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Dudgeon

Tony watched Gibbs stalk off, madder than he’d ever seen him before, after taking a call in MTAC. Tony would usually try to defuse a situation like this, but right now Gibbs was in high dudgeon and only a fool would get in his way. Apparently, the serial killer Kyle Boone was one such fool.

Not only was he wasting Gibbs time by demanding he come to him and pretending he’d tell him where the other bodies are, but as the case progressed they found even more examples of how Boone had toyed with them. Now, though, he was purposefully keeping information from Gibbs regarding Agent Cassidy. 

While Cassidy wasn’t a formal member of the MCRT family she’d been working with them on this case and that was close enough to family for Gibbs to be ready to go ballistic to get her back. Gibbs would make sure Kyle Boone more than paid when this was all over.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
